


Bubbles + Marshmallows

by skystrom



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Emphasis on Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: Mac takes a bubble bath.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Bubbles + Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are ya? First fic in the fandom, very pleased to be here.
> 
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompt: Hot Cocoa

Mac slowly eased himself into the warm water, the scented soap suds making him feel all the more relaxed. Being covered head to toe in painful bruises that left him feeling more sore than he’d ever had in his life, he’d almost felt a little overwhelmed. But thanks to Jack’s quick thinking, instead of adding sight to the list of Mac’s busy senses, the delta left the lights off and lit multiple unscented candles scattered around the bathroom. 

They’d been on three missions in a row, no break in between. Mac had slept through the entire ten hour flight back to the Phoenix. The combination of the uncomfortable jet couch plus the adrenaline crash left Mac beyond sore upon waking up. He’d hoped the limp wasn’t all that obvious but at Jack’s “insistence” (he wasn’t taking no for an answer) that he drove Mac home, he knew he’d been caught. 

Mac laid in the tub feeling the water soothe his aching body. Just as he started to doze a little, Jack knocked on the door and walked in with a cup of hot chocolate he’d promised with the bath.

“You feelin’ any better, hoss?”

Mac accepted the mug from Jack and immediately took a sip.

“I am now. Thanks,”

Jack moved to the floor and sat up against the tub, propping his elbow on the edge and resting his head on his fist. “You know,” he started, “that hot cocoa is one of my mama’s recipes.” Mac took another sip of his cocoa and set the mug down on the tub. 

“Really? Since when is pouring chocolate powder in hot milk a recipe?”

Jack put his other hand on his chest in mock offense. “Dude, I melted that chocolate myself. Steamed it, not throwing it in the microwave or whatever. The hell you think I was doing for the past fifteen minutes?”

“Oh,” was all Mac said in response. He must’ve dozed off longer than he’d thought. Was he really that exhausted? Despite the realization that he was, in fact, that exhausted, he let Jack continue on with his recipe talk.

“Yeah, man. I sprinkled a little cinnamon in, some extra sugar. Crushed up some peppermint and a few of the chocolate pieces I didn’t melt. Was gonna put those on top of some whipped cream but you didn’t have any so I just threw ‘em in as is and--”

“All this and you didn’t put in any marshmallows?”

“Aw damn. Knew I forgot something. Hang on.” Jack was on his feet in a second and, almost slipping, made his way out the door to the kitchen. Mac relaxed back against the tub and no sooner did Jack rush back in. “Okay, so you had regular, peppermint, and jumbo but I wasn’t sure which one you wanted so I brought all three.” He laid the bags on the side of the tub and Mac reached for the jumbos.

“So,” Mac popped a marshmallow in his mouth as Jack sat down against the tub again, “what’s with all the excess hovering. I mean, you usually hover after I get hurt on a mission but never to the degree where you draw me a bath.” 

Jack reached up to scratch at the scruff on his face. “Well I was thinkin’--” he pointed a finger at Mac to shut him up after seeing the smirk on his face, “--was thinkin’ about how you never seem to take care of yourself, and I’m not just talkin’ about treating wounds or sleeping or, god forbid, eating something every once in a while,” Jack gives him a pointed look and Mac looked in another direction. “No, I mean like, enjoying the little things, y’know? When was the last time you had a bubble bath, huh? Don’t act like you ain’t lovin’ the hell out of it.”

Mac’s only response is a one-shouldered shrug as a grin slowly grew on his face. 

“Uh huh. Look, man, you’re constantly doin’ things. You just need to relax every once in a while.”

“Not sure I’d be able to shut my brain off long enough to do that.”

“I know something that’ll knock you out real quick, if need be,” Jack raised his hand in a fist and tapped it with his other. Mac laughed.

“Thanks, Jack. I’ll be sure to remember that you beating me up is always an option.”

The two spent the next several minutes conversing until the bath water started to get cold; Mac didn’t want to acknowledge it so he could spend more time in the comforting presence of his partner but Jack decided to call it quits when the younger man started to shiver. Mac reluctantly agreed and made to push himself out of the tub. His body being black and blue coupled with his exhaustion made for a failed attempt.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah, man?”

“Can you help me out?” Mac’s face tinged pink. Sure, they’d seen each other naked before (they don’t like to talk about it much, obviously) but that didn’t make it any less awkward. 

“Oh, sure.” Jack, a man with no shame whatsoever, seemed oblivious to Mac’s discomfort and put his arms underneath the younger man’s armpits and pulled him up to full height. He then helped him out of the tub and onto the toilet seat, snagging a nearby towel on the way. Mac started drying his hair while Jack was going around the room extinguishing the candles.

Once Mac was dry, Jack helped him to his bed and laid out some clothes. “You need help with these or…?”

“No, no. I can do it.”

Mac got dressed and lowered himself into his bed, fatigue making itself very known. Jack came over a second later to straighten out the bedsheets and ran his fingers through the blond’s hair. Seeing that Mac has been thoroughly relaxed and is on his way to dreamland, Jack made his way to the door with the intent of crashing on the couch before Mac called out quietly, “Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Stay?”

Jack sighed fondly and made his way over to the unoccupied side of Mac’s bed before laying down. “Is this what you wanted?” At Mac snuggling into his side and laying his head on Jack’s shoulder, he had his answer. 

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

Jack smiled, “Anytime, Mac.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! “Blonde” is usually a term used for females so that being said you’d think “blond” is for males right? Apparently it’s gender neutral. Don’t quote me on that. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
